1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker device; more particularly, the present invention relates to a speaker device with a vibration-preventing function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current laptop computers are all equipped with built-in speakers, such that users can listen to audio content without the need to carry any external playback device (such as a headset or earphone). However, because consumers demand higher and higher sound quality, the speaker not only has to satisfy the consumer in volume but also needs to provide a sub-woofer performance, which is the key factor in a consumer choosing a speaker.
However, the speaker with a better sub-woofer effect always generates more vibration during sound playback. Therefore, when the speaker is playing back, the vibration generated by the speaker may cause the computer body to generate vibration, or even cause the computer body to generate a co-vibration effect, which may reduce the read rate of a hard disk drive, thereby causing instability when the hard disk drive reads data or failure of the computer system.
As a result, in order to ensure stability and quality when the consumer operates the computer, a new test specification is developed in which the speaker is turned to its maximum volume to test the read rate of the hard disk drive, and at least 50% of the original read rate is required under the condition of vibration generation, so as to ensure the stability of system operations. However, currently, most computer systems cannot meet such requirements; therefore, there is a need to design a simpler and relatively easier-to-assemble speaker vibration-preventing mechanism, such that not only the test specification and outgoing quality requirements can be achieved but also unnecessary test costs and research and development time can be saved, thereby reducing the cost of developing machine types as well as increasing the efficiency of computer operation.